


Desperate Measures

by andrastesgrace (RoxieFlash), gallifreyslostson



Series: Family Assembled [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieFlash/pseuds/andrastesgrace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyslostson/pseuds/gallifreyslostson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As conditions worsen throughout Europe, Edwin takes matters into his own hands.  However, when his plans go awry, Howard Stark is compelled to step in.</p>
<p>A more thorough version of Jarvis’s explanation of his treason charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sir, please, if you'd just reconsider--"

"Captain Jarvis, you are walking a very thin line here," the general interrupted. "I care for neither your tone nor your attitude, and I'll remind you that you are speaking to a superior."

"I'm well aware of that, _sir_ ," Edwin replied, but without even a hint of backing down  "Be that as it may, you have several letters of transit at your personal disposal--"

"Those are for people of quantifiable worth," the general huffed. "Doctors, inventors, scientists--"

"Her father is a doctor," Edwin said desperately.

"Not one of any great renown," the general replied. "Innovative doctors, Captain, that can serve King and country--"

"And it's for you to decide a person's worth?" Edwin demanded. "Sir, people are being killed because of some lunatics personal vendetta--"

"Be that as it may, Captain, it is not this military's responsibility to rescue the entire Jewish nation because one girl was fool enough to spread her legs for you!"

Edwin looked down quickly as his hand clenched into a fist at his side, his entire body shaking with the effort it took not to take a swing.  "All due _respect_ , sir," he managed, his voice a little strangled, "I'm asking for three people. That's hardly the entire Jewish nation, regardless of my motivations. That said, there isn't a person in that particular demographic who isn't worth rescue--"

"They'll be saved by winning the war," the general cut in. "It's not the number of people, Jarvis, it's the precedent it sets. What will people think if I sign official documents just to allow transport for your girlfriend and her parents?"

"That you're a decent human being?" Edwin suggested, before he could stop himself. "But that certainly wouldn't do, would it?"

The general gave him a long, calculating look. "Captain Jarvis, over the past several months, you've exhibited increasingly erratic behavior: assaulting civilians, bar fights with your peers, showing disrespect for your superiors and their decisions--"

"Only when those decisions are deeply misguided," Edwin cut in, raising an eyebrow, and the general’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Atten-HUT!"

Edwin snapped to attention, his arm raising in salute even as his jaw clenched painfully. The general walked around him, watching him.

"That is not an opinion your rank allows," the general spat. "You will do well to remember that, _Captain_. All this behavior is centered around a _girl_ , of which thousands exist back home for you to take your pick of. Consider that, and the lengths you're willing to go for the Hungarian hotel clerk who likely only sees you as a means to an end. Dismissed."

Edwin snapped off his salute and turned smartly for the door, not bothering with so much as a passing glance at the general as he exited the office. He refused to believe that Anna was manipulating him in any way--after all, she had no way of even knowing about the documents, and said herself in her letters not to worry about them--but he did agree with one thing the general had said. He did need to consider thoroughly the lengths he was willing to go to for her, and what risks would prove too great.

It took less than a minute to determine that he would stop at nothing if there was even a chance of making sure Anna was safe.

oOoOo

"So, how'd the tete a tete with the powers that be go?" asked a fellow officer--Jones--as Edwin entered the dining hall.

"As well as to be expected," Edwin told him, accepting the offered cigarette and lighting it absently.

"He pulled rank after you called him a moron?"

"Near enough," Edwin said with a shrug, and Jones shook his head with a chuckle.

"Brass balls on you," the other man said. "Not just anyone who'd waltz into McGinnis's office still sporting that black eye."

"It's certainly not my fault that most servicemen don't have the education to dance."

"Don't have the stones, more like," Jones snorted. "I'm going to take a stab in the dark and assume your restriction's been extended?"

"You know, he didn't say," Edwin mused. He took another drag from his cigarette and cut a sideways look at Jones. "Jones, you're off active duty tonight, aren't you?"

"Why? You trying to get in on that RAF boxing match?"

"Not immediately," replied Edwin. "Although I wouldn't rule it out. I had something else in mind for this evening, however."

Jones gave Edwin a long look before shaking his head again. "You're going to be court-martialed before this war is over. You know that, right?"

"It's possible. So will you take my watch tonight?"

"I'm going to regret this," Jones sighed.

"Only if I get caught, at which point, you'll still have plenty of plausible deniability."

"Cheers," Jones grumbled, and Edwin flashed a grin at him.

oOoOo

Howard Stark wandered through Whitehall without any real purpose in mind. He was supposed to be in a meeting with McGinnis, but had been told the general had been detained without any other information. It was annoying, considering he'd come all the way to London for this, but military men tended to get cranky easy. He decided wasting an afternoon rambling still beat being on the wrong side of a firing squad.

It still cheered him up to see the familiar long shape of Captain Jarvis walking ahead of him. Howard called out the man's name, then jogged to catch up when Jarvis paused and turned.

"Mister Stark. I did wonder if I'd see you today. But aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?"

"Yeah, dunno what happened, guess McGinnis had something else to take care of."

"Is that right?" Jarvis asked, and Howard frowned at the way the man stiffened and cast a paranoid eye around the street.

"Something up?"

"I'm sure it's nothing," Jarvis said, but remained on alert. "Was there something I can do for you?"

"Not really," Howard told him with a shrug. "Just trying to pass the time. Kinda nice, not having anything to do. Had all my time being taken up lately with this Doctor Erskine chap--"

"Erskine?" Jarvis asked with a frown. "German?"

"Yeah, you know how it is," Howard shrugged. "Big inventor type, so the good old US of A granted him asylum in exchange for his brains."

Jarvis let out a bitter laugh. "Of course they did. After all, he has quantifiable worth."

His lips twisted in disdain with the last words, and Howard again got the feeling that something was very amiss with the captain. "You alright, Jarvis?"

"I'm f--" The captain froze when he caught sight of something behind Howard, who glanced back to see several MP's headed in their direction. Jarvis was pale when Howard looked back at him. "Mister Stark, I wonder if I might be able to ask a rather large favor of you."

"Jarvis what's going on?"

"It would appear I've made a sizable miscalculation," the captain replied. "That's of very little concern at the moment."

"Oh, well, as long as I don't need to be concerned," Howard snapped as the MP's approached them.

"Captain Edwin Jarvis," one of them said. "It is our duty to inform you that you are being court-martialed on the charge of treason against the crown."

" _Treason_? Jarvis, what did you _do_?"

"It doesn't matter," Jarvis said urgently, his eyes darting between the men. Howard had seen the captain box, and knew he could probably take at least a couple of them, but not four, and definitely not without making matters worse for himself. "Listen, whatever happens to me--"

"Captain Jarvis, you need to cease conversation and come with us immediately," another MP cut in, struggling to cuff Jarvis.

"There's a girl," Jarvis continued desperately, disregarding the officers. "Anna Kovách. Mister Stark, she's in very real danger. Please, I beg of you, you carry a considerable amount of influence, please get her out of Budapest."

"I'll do what I can," Howard promised, watching unhappily as Jarvis submitted to being led away through the crowd of gawkers that had shown up. After a moment, he turned to the crowd in irritation. "Alright, show's over, folks. Get back to worrying about your own lives."

Howard mulled over the situation as he headed back for his hotel. Nothing about this sat right with him; Jarvis was an odd duck, for sure--he seemed just as at home serving tea for the general and his guests as knocking out a fighter pilot twice his size--but Howard couldn't see him committing treason. And the girl...strange request while being arrested. Anyone else would be asking for help with his defense at the very least.

Howard made a call to McGinnis once he was back in his room, but was told only that the general would be unavailable for the rest of the day. That made sense, given that his assistant was being held in the stockade. He wasn't entirely sure what to do then; he couldn't really get more information on Anna Kovách from London, but he wasn't about to fly out and abandon his friend before he got to the bottom of the story. After some consideration, he left his hotel again, bound for the base. Maybe he couldn't see the general, but that wasn't going to stop him from talking to anyone else.

oOoOo

"I'm sorry, Mister Stark, but General McGinnis isn't in his office yet."

"Is he really not there, or is he avoiding me?" Howard asked, raising an eyebrow at the secretary.

"He's not in," the girl repeated, eyes wide. "I don't see why anyone would want to avoid you, Mister Stark."

_Ah_. Now _that_ he could work with.

"He's still upset about me taking all his money at the last poker game," Howard lied smoothly. "I'm here to make amends. Listen, doll, how about I just wait in his office for him, stop bothering you?"

"Oh, you're not bothering me," she giggled.

"Not yet," he said, leaning toward her. "But if I stick around a pretty girl like you too long, I might forget why I'm here and bother you right out of the office to the dance hall down the street, and then where would we be?"

"Having more fun," she replied.

"Tell you what," he said, coming around the desk and taking her hand to pull her to her feet. "The real worry is leaving me alone in his office with all those sensitive documents and things, right?"

"I suppose," she admitted, following with a small smile as he started walking backwards toward the office.

"So, then, the solution is simple," he said, reaching back to open the door with his free hand. "You just can't leave me alone."

The girl was more than willing to accept this compromise, and Howard decided that spending half an hour necking with McGinnis's secretary was even better than waiting alone in the office for him to show up.

"Oh, I say, Mister Stark!" the general burst out when he did finally make an appearance. "Is that really necessary?"

"Sorry, General McGinnis," the secretary said meekly, wiping at her smudged lipstick as she slid out from between Howard and the desk.

"Yes, alright," McGinnis sighed. "If you'd please return to your desk."

"Right away, sir," she said, ducking her head and hurrying toward the door.

"Bother you later, Pearl," Howard called after her, grinning at the blush that spread over her cheeks before she left, closing the door behind her.

"Must you fondle all my secretaries?" McGinnis asked with an air of long-suffering as Howard pulled out his handkerchief to clean up the lipstick.

"Depends," Howard replied, rounding the desk to sit in the general's chair, kicking his feet up on the desk. "Must you hire such attractive young ladies as your secretary?"

McGinnis gave a hard look at Howard's shoes, but shook his head when he was ignored completely. "Can I assume that passive harassment is not your only reason for visiting?"

"Fun as that is, no," Howard said, stuffing his handkerchief back in his pocket and lacing his hands over his stomach. "Tell me about Captain Jarvis."

"Oh, yes, you were there when he was arrested," the general said. "Might I have my seat?"

"I'm comfortable," Howard replied. _And you're not, and I intend to keep you that way as long as possible._ "I'd like to know what exactly he's done. According to everyone else on this base, he's been the model soldier."

"What exactly is your stake in this matter?" McGinnis asked.

"That's my business."

McGinnis gave him an appraising look, then took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "He disregarded something explicitly told to him, stole sensitive documents, and forged high level signatures."

"Your signature," Howard guessed. "On what?"

"If you must know, they were letters of transport."

"For Anna Kovách," Howard finished. While he hadn't gotten any actual information on the girl, there had been one officer he'd spoken with the day before that had been enlightening. "A lot of things go back to her, don't they? I hear there's a guy laid up in medical with a broken jaw, courtesy of Captain Jarvis."

"I'm aware," McGinnis said. "Captain Jarvis was under disciplinary action for that."

"Were you also aware that the man was heard making anti Jewish remarks beforehand?" Howard asked, then shook his head. "Gonna be hard for him to do that for a while, jaw wired shut like it is."

"He was joking."

"Not so funny to Jewish people."

"Captain Jarvis isn't Jewish," McGinnis reminded him.

"No, but the girl is. In either case, seems like the guy was begging to get hit."

"What does this have to do with anything?" McGinnis demanded, getting to his feet again and starting to pace.

"Well, from what I know of Captain Jarvis, he might've been able to limit himself to giving the comedian a stern talking to...but he's in love." The general gave a dismissive snort as he pulled out his cigarette case. "Not everyone is a jaded old man. He met her, what, four years ago? Doesn't sound much like a soldier's dalliance to me."

"Explain to me how any of this is relevant," McGinnis said, lighting a cigarette and sliding the case back into his breast pocket.

"Because it's _treason_ ," Howard reminded him hotly. "It’s not as if he’s been trading secrets with the Nazis; that man is going to hang for trying to save a girl's life! Hitler cares even less about her than you do, but he still wants her dead, for no other reason than because she's Jewish.”

“Every single one of those letters must be defended,” McGinnis snapped.  “He signed my name, completely disregarded my authority, and I cannot defend resources funneled to save a girl just because she’s turned him into a love sick puppy!  That is not how his Majesty’s military functions!”

“Let his Majesty hang!” Howard roared, and the general spun in surprise. “Quantifiable worth, that’s what you said, wasn’t it? When you refused him? Well, now he’s going to die because he--understandably--disagreed with your methods of measuring worth and tested your authority. If you can still sleep at night with _that_ on your conscience, good for you, but I sure as hell can’t.”

McGinnis stopped, watching Howard as a muscle twitched in his jaw.  “This is not your place, and not your business--”

“No? Well, what _is_ my business is all the inventions that will suddenly be _enormously_ unavailable to you the minute Jarvis gets the noose.”

“Dammit, Stark, there’s a war on!” McGinnis shouted, leaning on the desk, but Howard wasn’t intimidated. He stood, mirroring the general’s posture so he was nose to nose with the officer.

“Yeah, there is, but if you let good men go to the gallows to pull rank, I dunno which side to root for,” he said, his tone dangerously calm.  “That’s not the kind of person I want having access to my equipment, and if you try to force it, I’ll tie it all up in courts until long after this war is over.”

McGinnis stared him down for a beat, then eased back to sit in one of the chairs again.  Howard returned to his earlier position, feet up on the desk once more.

“This cannot go without due punishment,” McGinnis said, taking another drag of his cigarette with a calculating expression.

“Didn’t say it wouldn’t,” Howard told him with a shrug.  “Just not death.  So how about it, General?  You’ve got the power to make something I want happen, and I’ve got the power to withhold something you want.  Let’s talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

Edwin sat on the hard bench in his cell--supposedly, it was a bed, but he refused to call the object by any name resembling a real comfort--tilting his head to stretch his neck and probing at his sore jaw.  Apparently, a treason charge was more than enough for guards to forget his rank and attempt to mete out their own punishment.  Still, it could be worse.

Would be worse, soon.  Terminally so.

He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, his fingers laced together in front of him. It likely hadn’t helped that he’d been completely unapologetic, but he couldn’t bring himself to carry that ruse. He’d already decided that he wasn’t going to let anything stop him from trying to get Anna free of Nazi rule; his only real regret was that he hadn’t succeeded.  That...and that he had no way to say good bye.

Swallowing hard, he bowed his head, every fiber in his being hating the idea of never seeing her again. At least he could find one comfort in the fact that the noose would relieve him of that particular torment.

He looked up when the jangling of keys signaled the approach of the guard. He stood, tensing, only to stare in shock as the cell door opened and the guard stood back.

“If you’ll come with me, sir,” the guard said, refusing to look at Edwin.

“Where are we going?” Edwin asked, narrowing his eyes as much as possible.  This particular guard was an evil little sod who’d taken great pleasure in giving him a black eye to match the one he’d gotten last week.

“Seems you’re free to go,” he said now, still seeming peculiarly interested in a spot on the ceiling.

“I beg your pardon? How on earth did that happen?”

“Not my place, sir.”

Edwin glanced around in confusion, but clearly wouldn’t be getting any answers from here. He shook his head, stepping out of the cell.  “Lead on, then.”

“As you say, sir.”

Ah. The guard’s whole bearing spoke of a disgruntled lower-class citizen burdened with the wishes of the powers that be, which made Edwin question all the more how this turn of events had occurred.  His items were returned to him--minus the notes he’d been carrying, which was of little surprise--and he was escorted into the entrance area, where things became even more confusing.

“Mister Stark?  What on earth are you doing here?”

“Springing you,” he said with a smug grin.

“But--but why?  I asked for your help with Anna, not with _me_ \--”

“Later,” Howard said, casting a shifty glance around.  “I’ll explain everything, I swear, but not here.”

“Right.  Well.  I suppose we should be off then.  To the general, I assume?”

“Not...exactly,” Howard said, leading him outside to a waiting car.  It wasn’t until they were settled that Howard spoke again.  “Thing is, Jarvis, you’re not...military anymore.”

“I see,” Edwin said slowly.  “Dishonorable discharge, is it?”

“Yeah,” Howard said.  “Still, it’s not the noose, right?  The treason charge is dropped completely.”

“I thank you for your efforts,” Edwin said, although his fists were clenching convulsively.  “But I will remind you that I wasn’t concerned about my welfare, only Anna’s.  Saving me doesn’t help the problem, and without even having access to military resources--”

“Like documents to forge?” Howard asked, and Edwin looked down, cheeks going hot.  “Yeah, I heard all about that.  Bold move, my friend.  Impressive.  _Stupid_ , but impressive.”

“I’d do it again any day,” Edwin replied, and Howard chuckled as he shook his head.

“That I don’t doubt,” he said.  “But I had a talk with our general friend.  Well, my friend.  Well...a business associate.  Anyway, there’s a little more to the deal than dishonorable discharge.”

“I don’t _care_ ,” Edwin told him.  “As long as Anna is still in danger--”

“Oh ye of little faith,” Howard cut in, clucking his tongue.  “Listen, as far as your situation goes, you have a dishonorable discharge along with a sort of...courtesy deportation.”

“What exactly does that entail?” Edwin asked, narrowing his eyes.

“You leave of your own volition ASAP, and they don’t actually force you out,” Howard replied.  “Security risk or something.”

“Oh for god’s sake--fine.  Fine.  My mother and aunt both passed a couple of years ago, I have nothing holding me here.  And the general gets his way completely, then?  I’m out of his hair, his authority and rank are unsullied, and Anna--”

“Will be collected by the weekend,” Howard said, leaning back against the seat, looking like the cat who caught the canary as Edwin stared at him in shock.  “You didn’t really think I’d let him have all that plus access to my inventions just to keep you from a hemp necktie, did you?”

Edwin shook his head slowly, not quite able to wrap his mind around his idea.  “I...I don’t understand.”

“It’s only Anna,” Howard went on.  “I’m sorry, I tried, but he’d only give me one letter in the end.  But this one’s legal.  I fly out in the morning with a military escort for Budapest.”

“Can I--”  Howard was already shaking his head.  “No, of course not.  They wouldn’t let me within sight of a military plane now.  When...um.  When must I leave the country?”

“Not til after she gets here, I made sure.”

“That’s...good to know,” Edwin managed, his mind reeling.  He had no idea where they were going, how he’d manage to pay for a room for even a few days, where he’d take her after she got here--but she was coming here, and he wasn’t going to hang.  He glanced out the window, silent as he attempted to come to grips with these facts.  “Where are we going?”

“My hotel,” the other man replied.  “Seems to me you need a place to lay low for a few days.  On a related note, how do you like New York?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You know, Manhattan?  Greatest city in the world.”  Edwin continued to look blankly at him, and Howard shrugged.  “Thing is, apart from a bad habit of forging your boss’s signature, you seem like the model assistant, and I’ve decided I could use someone like that to run my estate back home.  Captain to butler might be a downgrade in title, but I guarantee the pay is better.  As are the cars.  And the scenery.  And the food.  And--”

“I’m sorry, Mister Stark, are you offering me a _job_?”

“If you want it,” Howard said.  “Haven’t got much going for you anywhere else, no offense.  And you gotta have somewhere to take your girl.  Might as well be New York.”

Edwin considered this a moment, then smiled a little. Really, taking Anna away from Europe and it’s spreading insanity completely was the only way he’d really feel she was safe. Perhaps there was some reason to the events of the universe after all.

“Tell me, Mister Stark...how far are you from the Empire State building?”

oOoOo

“This isn’t _right_ ,” Anna insisted, watching the half dozen people that had been staying at their home file out with their meager belongings.

“They know,” her father said, glaring at the soldiers standing in the hall, guns at the ready.  “I told you, put those away.  No one is fighting you.”

“Not anymore,” Anna reminded him, arms crossed.  Apa had pulled her away when she’d tried to hit one of the soldiers after he’d backhanded one of the refugees.  Anya had raged, ordering the man outside, saying Hitler had no power here, while Anna had been able to do little but watch and seethe.

"I don't like it either," Apa muttered. "But I'd like a dead daughter less."

"Besides, what would your Edwin think?" Anya asked, brushing at Anna's hair with a soothing motion.

"Edwin would have managed to hit him," Apa snorted, tapping at the side of his nose when Anna managed a smile. "But that's not the point."

"Mister Kovách," said Mister Boszac, one of the refugees and sort of unspoken leader of the group, holding out a hand. "I thank you for your hospitality. I am sorry for the trouble we've brought to you."

"The trouble came long before you," Apa said, shaking the other man's hand. "Shalom aleichem."

"Aleichem shalom," Mister Boszac replied, releasing Apa's hand. He gave Anna and her mother a tight smile and turned toward the open door, nearly running headlong into the new soldier walking into the house.

"My apologies, the door was open," the man said in a British, stepping aside to let Mister Boszac pass. "I'm here for Anna Kovách."

"What for?" Apa asked, moving to stand in front of Anna. "She's not a refugee and I see no reason why any military would have need for her."

"That information does not fall under my purview, I'm afraid," the soldier said, tugging an envelope from his breast pocket. "I'm only here to escort Miss Kovách, as outlined by this letter of transport."

Apa frowned, setting his spectacles on his nose before opening the envelope and peering at the letter.  Anna watched his jaw fall open a little as his eyes moved over the page.

“Harold?” Anya asked, frowning at him.

“Anna is to be escorted into Allied territory,” Apa said slowly in Hungarian, raising his eyes over his spectacles.  “London, specifically.”

“But...why?” Anna asked, her frown deepening. It made no sense; like Apa said, she was of little importance, and the idea that the military would waste any time on her was laughable.

“Because it’s not safe here, bogárkám,” he said, tucking the letter back into the envelope. “Not for us. In England, no one will want to hurt you. You’ll be protected.”

“No...no, but I can’t leave you,” she said, looking between her parents and feeling completely at sea.  “I won’t.”

“Anna, Edwin said in his last letter that he was trying to fix it, didn’t he?” Anya said, hooking a lock of Anna’s hair over her ear. “This is likely him, is it not?”

“But not without _you_ ,” Anna insisted.

“Oh, now, Anya and I are old,” Apa said with a congenial smile that looked bizarre in the situation.  “The Nazis have no use for us, official or...otherwise,” he added, casting another dark look at the Hungarian soldiers marshalling the refugees outside onto a truck.  “Don’t worry about us. I trust you will allow my daughter time to change her clothes and gather her things before taking her from us?” he went on in English, turning back to the soldier.

“Of course, sir,” the soldier said quickly.  “We do have a schedule, I’m afraid, but nothing so tight as that.”

Apa gave out a little huff.  “Been some time since anyone’s called me sir.  Esther, you’ll help Anna?”

Anya nodded, and Anna allowed herself to be led upstairs to her room, moving automatically through a change of clothes as Anya found suitcases for her and packed them. Any thought she attempted was derailed immediately by the enormity of what seemed to be happening. Edwin, miles and miles away, had done something, and now she was leaving her family and her home, and she felt like she was dreaming, that she’d wake up any moment to the soldiers pounding on the doors again, demanding any Jewish refugees come forth. It seemed only seconds that she was back downstairs and being kissed by her mother, still too dazed to share her tears.

“You’ll tell your Edwin we thank him,” Apa said, embracing her tightly. “Nothing else we could lose can matter so much if you’re safe, bogárkám. You are our world.”

“When it’s over, you’ll come?” she asked.  “When you can?”

She didn’t miss the look he shot over her head, the uncertainty that tore through her clouded mind for a moment before he smiled at her.  “Of course, darling. We’ll come.”

He wasn’t sure.  For all he said, he wasn’t sure they’d be alright. There was the hint of brightness in his eyes when he looked at her, taking her in as if it would be the last time. Anna swallowed hard, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek as the British soldier called for her at the car, then called her love to both of them and hurried out.  She held it together until the house was out of sight, then dissolved into tears completely--tears of anger that it had come to this, of fear that it would be the last time she’d see her beloved parents, of exhaustion from trying to be strong amidst all the chaos, pain, and ugly looks, tears she’d been holding on too long to, that she couldn’t hold back anymore.

The one thing she held on to, that kept her from losing her mind completely and forcing her tears to slow as the soldier silently handed her a handkerchief, was that somewhere, at the other side of all this, Edwin was waiting.

oOoOo

Howard paced the tarmac impatiently, wanting this done and over. He had no real issue with Budapest, but he’d feel better when he had the girl on the plane and in the air. He wasn’t sure he could face Jarvis again if he wasn’t able to deliver her safely after everything else.

“Finally,” he muttered when the car finally pulled up, picking up the flight plan and checking his watch to finally set a departure time.  He looked up again as one of the soldier’s helped a young woman out of the vehicle, and froze.  “Oh, well, that’s impressive.”

The girl was young, though not obscenely so, and completely gorgeous, all legs and curves and dark curls and bright blue eyes, carrying herself with a natural grace. No wonder Jarvis had been so entranced. When she came closer, though, he saw a telltale redness around her eyes that was like a punch in the gut.

He cleared his throat and handed off the flight plan to a waiting attendant, then stepped forward and held out a hand.  “Anna Kovách?”

“Yes,” she said in adorably accented English, looking at him in confusion as she shook his hand. “You are the pilot? I thought you would be military as well.”

“Howard Stark,” he told her. “That would be the case, but there’s some special arrangements being made for you. You see, you and I have a friend in common.”

To his horror, the girl’s eyes immediately filled with tears again, and he glanced around for help as he moved to pat her arm awkwardly.  She sniffed, bringing her hands up to her cheeks as they flushed.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly. “I’m a bit...out of sorts today. But...your friend...Edwin? Edwin is behind this?”

“Absolutely,” Howard told her, then marvelled at the way her face lit up, even through her tears. “He couldn’t come on the flight, he sent his apologies. But I’m here to make sure you get to England in one piece.”

“Always has to have things just so,” she said, shaking her head a little, then looked past him at the plane, her eyes widening to the size of saucers as she pointed at it. “We’re going in that?”

“Yeah,” Howard said, glancing back at it. “Once we get her up, I’ll get you into the cockpit, give you a real view. Orders of Captain Jarvis.”

“Mister Stark, I don’t think--” one of the soldiers started to say, but stopped at Howard’s look. “Right.”

“Miss Kovach,” Howard said, stepping aside and gesturing toward the rolling stairs set up next to the door of the plane.

“How long will it take?” she asked over her shoulder.

“Couple of hours,” he told her. “Maybe a little more. Don’t worry, you’ll be with Jarvis before you know it.”

True to his word, and despite the protests of the military escort, Howard called Anna into the cockpit as soon as he had the plane in the air, letting her take the copilot’s seat and headset--after telling her not to touch anything. The warning probably wasn’t needed; she seemed happy enough looking out over the clouds, telling Howard how her father loved flying, always volunteering to attend medical conferences in Berlin and Salzberg as an excuse. She laughed when she told him about first meeting Jarvis, and his inexplicable clothing tears. When London came into view, she let out an excited squeak before clapping her hands over her mouth in embarrassment, her eyes darting around to see everything at once.

As he tested his fuel circling around to show her some sights, he had to admit a new understanding for why Jarvis had risked everything for this girl. Some people were worth the risk.

oOoOo

Edwin paced around the table, adjusting cups, plates, and silverware as he passed, trying to make it as picturesque as humanly possible, before stopping in front of the mirror again.  He tugged at his waistcoat, straightened his jacket, grimaced to check teeth, tilted his head to check his hair. His case of nerves was unaccountable--this was _Anna_ \--but still very real...probably for the same reason. It had been two years since the last time he’d made it to Budapest to see her, while things had gotten steadily worse for her and he’d been helpless to do anything but fight disastrously losing battles on the front and make the general’s tea.

Now she was coming here. It wasn’t perfect--the idea of her parents still being there grated at him--but she would be here where he wasn’t dreading the news every day, waiting for new awful laws handed down in Budapest or, worse still, photos of the Nazis finally rolling in in force. Where he could hold her whenever he desired rather than just feeling the itch of her absence constantly.

That was, of course, if he could keep his heart from giving out completely from nerves before she walked through the door.

He took a deep breath and, when that failed, lunged for the pitcher of water and poured himself a glass.  He nearly spilled the whole thing over himself after a couple of swallows, though, when he jerked his head up at the sound of voices in the hall outside the suite. He coughed, setting the glass down carefully, then did another sweep to straighten his clothes and hair as he stood in front of the door.

Anna was laughing at something Howard said as the door swung open, and Edwin’s heart nearly stopped completely at the sight of her before hammering double time. She froze when she turned and saw him, then smiled.

“Edwin.”

He hurtled forward at the sound of his name. There were a two steps leading from the entranceway to the sitting area of the suite, but he ignored them completely, instead reaching forward and pulling her off her feet and into his arms, and she giggled as he spun her around. He couldn’t remember a time he’d been so happy, and didn’t think it had ever come so shortly after losing hope completely. It seemed now that the sleepless night in the stockade must have occurred years ago, rather than less than forty-eight hours.

“Darling,” she said as he set her on her feet to look at her, her concerned eyes traveling over the bruises still visible on his face. “What on earth happened to you?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he said honestly as several things to say jockeyed for position on his tongue.  “Marry me.”

He blinked in shock at his own words, even as her eyebrows shot up and a small, bemused smile played at her lips.

“I...realize that probably should have waited until after a fair bit of discussion and...the purchase of a ring,” he stammered.  “Or, at least, ‘hello’--”

“Of course I’ll marry you, you ridiculous man,” she laughed, and he beamed down at her before dipping his head to kiss her.

It was a long moment before a clearing throat reminded him that they weren’t actually alone, and Edwin lifted his head reluctantly to look at Howard, grinning when he realized the other man was holding out champagne flutes.

“I think this calls for a toast,” he said, handing one glass to Anna.

“Mister Stark,” Edwin said, shaking Howard’s hand, “I don’t know how to thank you for...all of this.”

“Don’t mention it,” Howard said, releasing him and handing him a glass. “Drink instead. I didn’t reserve another room, as the suite already has two bedrooms. I hope that won’t be a problem.”

“We’ll manage,” Anna said sweetly, and Howard grinned as Edwin choked on his champagne.

oOoOo

Late in the night, Edwin held her as she cried for her home and her parents, still facing the evil she’d left behind. In the morning she smiled and kissed him when he told her they had to leave London, saying they could make a life wherever the two of them were together--if they could live in the same city as the Empire State Building, well, so much the better. Edwin realized that being Stark’s butler was the barest way to begin repaying him for what he’d done, but it was a start.

In either case, he’d have Anna, who inexplicably seemed as happy about this state of affairs as him, and with that, a brand new start at a life better than he could’ve imagined.


End file.
